Bang bang (there goes your heart)
by Philyra
Summary: Ruby Lucas has had two constants in her life: Granny and hockey. Hockey AU with an integrated NHL. Part 2 of the Harder, better, faster, stronger series.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas rattling in my head! Rating for language (because hockey) and light smut.

* * *

Ruby Lucas has had two constants in her life: Granny and hockey. As far as she's concerned, it's always been the two of them against the world. Her mother pops in and out of her life like an inconvenient jack-in-the-box and Ruby treats her with about the same amount of respect. After all, if Anita Lucas (or whatever her new last name is) couldn't be bothered to expend the effort to get to know her daughter, why should she do the same? She can't remember ever wanting her approval, although there was probably a time when she did.

"Really, Mother?" Anita sniffs one day as Granny helps Ruby pack her equipment bag for a peewee hockey game. "Hockey? If you were going to have her do anything in skates, it could have been figure skating or even speed skating. Hockey's such an ugly sport."

Ruby's not sure how she refrained from whacking Anita on the shins with her stick, but maybe it had something to do with the way Granny's hand tightened on her shoulder. "I _like _hockey_. _Figure skating is dumb." Granny's the one who put the skates on her feet and the stick in her hand, showed her how to skate, and how to shoot the puck. Granny's the one that cooks for her, the one who takes her to school, the one who rocks her to sleep when she dreams of monsters in the trees behind their house. She knows where her love and loyalty belong.

This doesn't mean she and Granny have an easy relationship. Lucas women tend to think before they speak and their tongues are sharper than knives. They're stubborn and can hold a grudge until kingdom come. Still, Ruby knows Granny will do anything for her and vice versa. They can muddle through the rest.

Most of the girls her age who play hockey are forwards or goalies. Ruby and her coaches realize soon enough that her protective instincts and physical strength are better served on the defensive end. Granny's probably the only one who's not surprised. "You have to protect your team, don't you?" is all she says when Ruby comes home with the news.

"I do, Granny," Ruby replies solemnly. She takes that responsibility seriously.

Therefore it's no surprise that she comes to Emma Swan's defense when the other kids on the team start giving her crap about being a foster kid. She doesn't care that they're all on the same team – she won't tolerate any bullying. She's old enough to recognize that conflict within a team is inevitable and can sometimes be healthy, but bullying? There's no excuse.

Most of it is petty jealousy. Emma's only been on their team for a week and it's clear that she's better than everyone _but _Ruby. She's been waiting a long time for someone to come along who's that good.

During one practice, Ruby casually checks three boys into the boards, one after the other. When they all try to rush her she just glides out of the way because she's always been faster, always been the better skater. "Now, now, boys," she says as she ices them. "I'm just teaching you a lesson in being nice. You got me?"

All the boys are kind of terrified of her, so they nod and get back to work.

Emma comes up to her after practice. "You didn't have to do that," she says stiffly. Green eyes scan her warily, looking for some sort of angle.

Ruby glances up from her skates. "Uh, yes I did. Granny always says that we have to act like a team. My job is to take care of the team and make sure they act right." She shrugs. "I would do the same to you."

The blonde looks her over, her expression radiating uncertainty and distrust. "Yeah?"

Ruby sighs. "Duh. Anyway, you're really good, Emma. We should practice together. But not now, because I want ice cream." She packs her stuff away and stands. "You coming?"

"Um…sure." But Emma flashes her a small smile as she accepts and Ruby feels like punching the air in victory.

They're inseparable after that, both on and off the ice. Emma spends more time at the diner, the rink, and their house than her own. She just _fits_. She brings balance to the Lucas household, mediating between Ruby and Granny when their tempers flare. At one point Anita comes back to the house and makes the mistake of calling Emma a stray to Granny's face. Ruby doesn't know the exact details because she and Emma were practicing out on the pond, but she finds out later that Granny forbid her from ever coming around again.

"Ruby, I'm sorry," Granny tells her later and she looks so sad and tired, which is really scary to Ruby because it's _Granny_. She's her anchor, and she's timeless. "I lost my temper. I know your relationship with your mother isn't the best-"

She shakes her head vehemently. She almost wishes Anita were still around so that she can have a go at her, too. "Don't apologize, Granny. Emma's more family than she is. I'd pick Emma over her, any day."

Granny has the kind of glint in her eye that means she's planning something. "Yes, about that. I've been thinking. What if we took Emma in and became her foster family?"

"Seriously?" At Granny's nod, she launches herself at her from across the kitchen table. "Yes, of course! But only if she agrees."

Emma agrees, thank goodness. Ruby remembers how she creeps tentatively around the house the first few weeks she after she moved in, as if she couldn't believe that she really had a family now and was waiting for someone to take her away. Or worse, for Ruby and Granny to send her away. It doesn't take long for her to realize that's never going to happen and soon, it's as though Emma has been there all along and it's now the three of them against the world.

The Bruins game utterly and completely changes the trajectory of Ruby's life. She hasn't really given a thought to her future before, just kind of assumed that she would follow in Granny's footsteps and eventually take over the diner. She lives and breathes hockey, of course, but she never considers it a viable career option until that fateful day at the Garden. It's like opening her eyes for the very first time. She sees the players on the ice and she wants to be there so badly she can almost taste it. And after watching them, she knows that she can absolutely do that.

When she turns to look at Emma, they don't have to say a word. In this, they're fully in accord as they have ever been. It's the Show or nothing at all.

The Capitals draft Regina Mills when they're sixteen and it makes their NHL dreams possible.

Draft night is the best night of her life. She and Emma are both early round draft picks – Emma's picked first, for the Blackhawks, then Ruby for the Predators. Deep down, Ruby knew there was no way they would go to the same team, but it still doesn't stop the tiny prick of dread. They've been playing together for six years and now they're not only in different states, but they're conference rivals.

Ruby seizes Emma in a tight hug once she makes it back from the stage. Their agent has been making noises about the pressroom but this is far more important. "At least Nashville's not so far from Chicago, huh? They could've put me in Florida and you in Vancouver."

"That's true," Emma agrees, and she's already looking a little teary. "But Boston-" They both blanch when they realize how far they'll be from Granny. It was different when they played in the USHL because she came with them and only flew back to Boston for diner business when she absolutely had to.

Granny tuts. "Consider it a challenge," she tells the two of them, hugging them close so that they can't see the shine in her eyes. "Now I have to put up Predators and Blackhawks memorabilia in the diner. The regulars are going to give me a lot of crap over that."

Emma and Ruby manage to laugh and roll their eyes over her head. Granny needs absolutely no provocation to go after anyone who insults her girls. It's a good thing she's not terribly good with technology, otherwise she'd be starting fights on Twitter.

There are plenty of highlights to the night, but one that sticks out is receiving a text from Regina Mills. She idolizes Regina, has ever since she made the NHL her own. The mere thought of talking to her, let alone playing against her at some point makes her head spin. She types out some sort of tinny response because she can't think of anything that won't make her sound like a complete ass. Then she goes to find Emma because news like this must be shared.

* * *

The Predators don't bother putting Ruby into the AHL, but there's still a summer of hard training and camp before the season starts. The team puts her up in a hotel while they're trying to figure out her rooming assignment. Granny's helping Emma move into her new place in Rockford, and promises to fly down to help her move once everything's confirmed.

The day after she flies in, there's a knock at her door and she stumbles over to open it, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hi, Ruby, right? I'm Graham Humbert, welcome to Nashville."

Her first thought is _damn_. Her second thought is, _oops, captain. _But in all seriousness, Graham is gorgeous, with his tall, muscular frame and lovely Northern Irish accent. She sort of knew that objectively, because of course she's been watching tape on the entire team. She's done her homework and it's embarrassing to admit that she can probably rattle off the entire rosters' stats.

"Hey, thanks." She shakes his hand (firm, with no asshole-ish attempts to grind her bones to dust) and tries not to be dismayed over the fact that she's in her rattiest pajamas. Oh well, she thinks, resigned. They're going to be sharing a locker room anyway, so he's going to see her in worse (and less).

"May I take you to lunch? We can talk about the team, the city, or whatever you like, really," he offers. The way he stands in her doorway is easy and relaxed, and there's something infinitely reassuring about the lazy curve of his smile.

Ruby wonders if this is some sort of primer, as she's having dinner with the coach and GM that night. "Sounds great, just let me get changed really quick." She's back in five minutes, tying her hair up into a bun as she exits the bathroom. "Right, I'm ready."

He jumps a little bit, from where he's been examining some of the books she has scattered on the hotel desk. Most of it is travel based, because the only thing she's wanted as much as hockey is to travel the world. She and Emma already have plans to take Granny to some plush resort in the Caribbean once they have more than a few days off. "Great. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Feed me." The admission startles a laugh out of him and off they go.

Graham takes her on a hunt for a food truck that specializes in Korean barbecue tacos. "We're really looking forward to having you on the team," he tells her as they settle onto a bench with their food. "It's rare to see someone in your position who can move that quickly. I mean, as a defenseman!" he corrects, slightly panicked that she'll take it the wrong way.

Ruby snorts. She can already see that this is going to be an entertaining relationship. He's delightfully earnest and serious. It kind of makes her want to pinch his cheeks and if he weren't her captain and teammate she'd eat him alive. "Chill out, I know what you meant."

"This is rather difficult for me, you know?" Graham confesses, ducking his head a little bit. "They've only just given me the C and I want to show them that I'm not taking the responsibility lightly."

"It just means we both have something to prove." She holds out her fist and grins as he bumps his against it, his expression bemused. "So, what's with the wolf?" she inquires, nodding towards his arms. She loves tattoos and already has a compass rose on her wrist with plans to add more.

"Oh, this?" Graham brightens. He pulls his sleeve up to display a beautifully stylized wolf curling around his bicep. "Wolf hunting used to be the family business. We still keep wolfhounds because of that. I've always found them fascinating – do you know there's a documentary about what happened when they reintroduced wolves to Yellowstone?"

In conclusion: her captain is a huge nerd beneath that super serious façade. Ruby can work with that.

Surprisingly enough, management doesn't give her the rooming assignment she expects (she was half expecting to be billeted with one of the players who has a family) and puts her in with Jefferson Barnes. They hit it off right away, bonding over a love of trashy reality TV and 80s music. Ruby enjoys Jefferson's personal brand of crazy. It comes from being a goalie, because you have to be a little cracked in the head to volunteer for a job that involves stopping rubber discs going ninety miles per hour with your body.

So Ruby has two teammates down, but it's the others she needs to think about. She knows that there are going to comments, that they're going to insinuate that she's receiving special treatment because of her sex or that she's sleeping with management. Heaven forbid that it has something to do with her actual talent or work ethic. She's expecting the shoves, jabs, and crosschecks, but she won't allow those kinds of dirty tricks slide. When she's tested like that she just slams back just as hard, but cleanly. Granny raised her to play a fair game and she'll stick to that. That kind of play usually shocks her teammates into submission, then begrudging acceptance.

On the first day, Ruby shows up to the rink hours ahead of time and starts with her usual: red line to first blue line, red line to center line, red line to far blue line, red line to far red line. Rinse, lather, repeat. She always changes up her speed, sometimes sprinting, sometimes just lapping it.

She's just finishing when someone raps on the glass. "Christ, you're doing Herbies?" the guy asks, eyebrows up. She knows that face – Victor Whale, Nashville's newest trade from the Blackhawks. He's pretty early too, so it looks like Ruby's not the only one who wants to make a good impression.

"Your point?"

Victor cracks a grin, shaking his head with admiration. "You're nuts. You want to work on some defensive drills with me?"

Well, that's a new one. Guys rarely volunteer to train with the new girl off the bat. "Yeah, why not?"

"Awesome. I'll get changed and you, uh," he waves at the ice. "You keep doing your thing."

They work well together. Victor's not as fast as she is, but he's a skillful skater and skates backwards better than most. When the rest of the team gathers for drills, Coach watches them carefully for a bit before declaring that he wants them to try playing as a defensive pair with Ruby playing right and Victor playing left. During one drill, he sets them up against the Predators' top line, which consists of Billy Gustafson as the right-winger, Graham as the center, and Michael Tillman as the left-winger.

Damn, but they're good. Billy's a speed demon and Ruby's delighted that she has to _work _to stay with him. Tills is monstrously fast for his size and has a freaky sixth sense about where his linemates are on the ice. And Graham? Gone is the laconic, easy-going attitude that he exudes off the ice, replaced with laser focus and intensity that is backed up by the way that he centers the line, calling and executing plays flawlessly.

Ruby's side manages to get the play into their offensive zone and she takes an opportunity when Billy steals the puck and tries to eel past her. She checks him into the boards, notes that everyone on her shift is covered, but she has a straight shot to the net and absolutely _sinks_ it.

The rink goes quiet for a moment. Everyone saw how Jefferson flinched away and Jefferson rarely does that. He faces even the craziest shots head-on and with reckless abandon.

Billy is the first to speak up. "Wow, that was pretty good-"

"For a girl?" Ruby's not going to blow her top about this because a) it takes a lot to put her back up and b) she's been hearing this kind of shit since she was a kid. At least when she wound up for the shot, the guys didn't pull the hockey equivalent of pulling all the outfielders in.

"For anyone," Graham corrects. "That's one hell of a slapshot, Ruby."

Marco skates up to Ruby, nodding approvingly. "Very good, Ruby. I want to see again, yes?" Other side to judge your accuracy."

"Yes, coach." The team doesn't say much of anything after that, when she shoots puck after puck with the same results.

Jefferson solemnly offers his fist to her after practice. "That was awesome. You've got a shot like guys with a hundred pounds on you." His grin is toothy and dangerous. "We can use that."

Ruby bares her teeth in response. "Of course we can." She's been playing off lowered expectations for years. It's one of the reasons why she trains the way she does, not just so she can show those that underestimate her, but to blow them out of the water.

Her slapshot is no accident. Math was always her best subject in school and when she learned physics it was all about using science to better her game. She knows that in terms of physiology her sex works against her, so she works on harnessing her speed. The more she builds up, the stronger her shot. Then it's a matter of accuracy. There's only a split second to shoot if someone sends the puck out to her at the edge of the offensive zone, so she needs to be good at knowing exactly where her shot's going to go. It's why she spends a lot of her training time just shooting.

"Excellent. You coming out with us later?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You going to get me into the bar?"

"Are you questioning my ability to take care of my own rookie?" Jefferson scoffs. "Please."

* * *

Ruby's first NHL game is an away game in Calgary. The crowd's pretty unforgiving, as are the players, and she realizes with a start that she's only the second woman in the Western Conference and the first who's not a goalie. "You're in the wrong place, babe," one of the opposing players drawls as she goes to block him. "Ice girls are that way."

She tilts her head and gives him her brightest grin; the one she knows has the ability to stop people in their tracks. If she's going to have a fight, she's going to use every weapon in her arsenal. "Aw, aren't you adorable?" she croons.

The guy's more than a little stunned by her reaction, which gives Ruby enough time to strip him of the puck, signal to Victor, and check the guy between them. She ferries the puck over to Graham, who sends it in for the goal. He opens his arms and she jumps into them for the celly. "Nice pass, rookie!" On the bench, he nudges her as the recap plays on the big screen. "Hey, guess you really _Czeched _him, huh?"

Graham, she's discovered, makes the _worst_ puns. "You're a disgrace," she mutters around her mouthguard. Victor, sitting on her other side, whoops loudly and high-fives Graham over her head.

A goal for her is not in the cards, but she'll take the point for the assist. It's a win for the Predators over the Canucks, which isn't a bad way to start at all. After the game, she gives the same guy that sharp, sweet smile and has to bite her lip to keep from cackling as he flinches away.

It works every time. She takes immense satisfaction in watching men crumble and fall apart in the face of a women cooing over their chirps like they're flirting. If she's learned anything from playing with boys all her life it's that they can't stand having their masculinity challenged. They expect her to chirp back (which she does), or cry, or throw a tantrum. They never expect her to use her femininity as a weapon and they certainly never expect her to give as hard as she gets, matching their physicality on the ice.

The Nashville media still doesn't know how to deal with her. She knows how to give good sounds bites and is more than happy to chat about her teammates ad nauseum. They try calling her a party girl, which baffles her because while she likes going out with the team when she can, she's still a pro athlete. When she's not practicing, she's working out. When she's not at the gym, she's either eating or sleeping. The moniker doesn't hurt her, even if it is a bit of a headache for Predators' PR.

It all comes to a head when the Predators embark on a winning streak that roughly corresponds with college spring break. Pictures pop up on social media, focusing on the drinks in her hands, her too-tight skirts, and a few stolen kisses with various men and women.

_Predator's party girl whores her way through spring break, _Deadspin's headlines scream.

_Ruby Lucas, Predators' wild child_, Nashville calls her.

Granny calls her right away. "Ruby, do you need me to come over there?"

She half-expected her to start yelling. "No, no Granny, that's all right."

"Are you sure? Because I can drop everything and be on the next flight out if you want me." Her voice softens. "Are you all right, baby girl?"

It's that soft, understanding tone of voice that gets her more than anything else. "You're not…you're not disappointed in me, are you Granny?" Her voice comes out stilted and tiny.

"What-why would you even think that, Ruby? Baby girl, there is nothing in this world that could ever change the way I feel about you. _Ever_." The fierce certainty in Granny's voice brings tears to her eyes. She never should have doubted that, more than anyone, her grandmother would always be there for her.

"It-it's just that…" Granny's never been the conservative type, but Ruby knows how she feels about the way Anita's lived her life and her current behavior has a lot of similarities and she says so.

There's a deep sigh on the other end of the line. "No, Ruby, absolutely not. I will admit that I've never been happy about her choices, but Ruby, most if it has to do with the way that she treated _you_. I hated that she made everything a priority over you when it's clear that you're the best part of her life. I'm just sorry she's never realized it."

"I'm not," is the firm reply and Ruby means it now more than ever. "All I've ever needed is you and Emma. And hockey," she adds as an afterthought, and the two of them laugh.

Granny pauses and then comments pragmatically, "At least you had the good sense to put your drinks in cups. That way you have plausible deniability that you were drinking."

"_Granny_!"

She still has a meeting with Marco and the Predators' PR team and it is thoroughly uncomfortable for all of them. Ruby agrees meekly to all of the statements they want her to give because the last thing she wants to do is fuck things up for her team. She'll apologize even when there's nothing to apologize for.

The worst part are the looks some of the team shoot her way once she finally makes it into the locker room to get ready for morning skate. She endures the stilted atmosphere and then feels her heart sink right into her skates as Graham pauses in front of her, his face a study in consternation. "Ruby," he begins hesitantly. "Perhaps you want to think about toning down on the partying?"

It's the tone of voice that sets her off more than anything else. It reeks of judgment and her actions barely hold a candle to the types of things that male athletes (the men in this room included) do and manage to get away with every day. "Excuse me?"

Tills sighs. "Ruby, you have to understand-"

"There's nothing to understand, Tills," she snaps back, the pain twisting deep because they're trying to fucking gaslight her. "Except that you're trying to shame me for something you'd be congratulating me for if I had a dick. Fuck you all." She ignores Graham's stricken look and grabs her gear, storming out onto the ice and hoping that a dozen Herbies or so will be enough to take the edge off her rage.

Victor and Jefferson are right on her heels. "Red-" Victor begins.

"Save it," she snarls, refusing to break her pace.

"_Ruby_." Jefferson truly has no self-preservation. He skates alongside her as best he can in his bulky goalie pads, holding his stick and helmet in his hands. "We were right there with you the entire time. You know there's no judgment here." His lips twist in a parody of a smile. "I'm the screw-up who doesn't even have custody of my kid, remember?"

She slows down and glances over at Victor, unsure. He's skating backwards so he can see her and nods encouragingly. "You know I'm the first to congratulate you on those things, which says more about me than anything else, but hey." He shrugs. "We're with you, all the way."

Regina calls her the moment the Caps touch down in Nashville. Ruby accepts the offer to meet even though she wishes she were meeting her idol under better circumstances. She's still raw from that happened at practice and it must show on her face because the first thing Regina does is pull her into a hard hug. The next thing she knows she's blurting out the entire messed up story in Regina's hotel room. The other woman doesn't say anything, just looks increasingly pissed off. "I expected better from your teammates," she comments when Ruby's finished ranting.

"Yeah, well." She looks down at her hands. "I guess it'll blow over soon."

"As long as you don't let them treat it as anything less than what it is," Regina cautions her. "You're allowed to be angry. And in this case? Don't put the team over yourself."

Anger is not a problem. Neither is feeling selfish. "I won't," she promises.

"It _will_ blow over. And I promise you this, Ruby – you're not going to hear anything about it from my team. I sure as hell won't be taking it lightly if I hear it from anyone else we play against, either."

Ruby feels a sudden stab of sympathy, looking at Regina. She took so much shit for being the first female in the league and there's no way any of that has lessened over the years. She bears that pressure and that burden every single day and god, it must be so lonely. "Thanks."

"No problem." Regina hugs her again and when she pulls back there's an odd look in her eye. "And don't be afraid to be anything less than _you_."

"Um-okay," she stammers. And she thinks she gets it, that Regina's telling her not to try and emulate her. That the media's going to form its own opinion and she might as well keep doing what she wants, rather than trying to live up to an impossible expectation.

"Good. Now go and get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Regina makes her displeasure known with a hat trick, and the other Caps are overly aggressive with everyone _but _Ruby. Ruby uses that to her advantage and makes two goals and two assists, which is pretty damn good for a defensive player. It's not enough to keep their winning streak going, but Ruby thinks it'll be enough to silence some of her critics.

The media tries to get a comment out of Regina after the game, which massively backfires. "What Ruby Lucas does in her life is her own, and it is certainly no one else's duty to speculate or judge," she says with freezing dignity, aiming a pants-wetting stare at the reporter stupid enough to keep pressing the issue. "Why don't you focus more on her career? I'd be happy to recite the stats that she's racking up in her _rookie _season."

The following morning, Ruby drags herself in for morning skate to find that the entire team is already out on the ice and Graham is waiting for her in the locker room. "I'd rather not talk, Graham." She gets to her stall, strips off her hoodie, and starts putting her pads over her Under Armor.

His expression falls a little bit and he steps forward, extending a hand out. "I know that Ruby. Please, allow me to apologize – I know the things we said hurt you-"

"Do you even know why they hurt me?" she interrupts, genuinely curious.

Graham's forehead scrunches up. "Because it was judgmental-"

"And why were you judgmental? Because I'm a woman, and for some reason you're all holding me up to different standards," Ruby points out, tying up her skates and keeping her concentration focused on the laces. "Victor was right there with me doing the exact same thing, not to mention countless other male hockey players before us. And fine, the media got hold of it and it made the team look bad. I'll apologize for that."

"Ruby, you shouldn't have to-"

She yanks her practice jersey over her head. This conversation is dead in the water and she just wants out. "Take any of this? No, I shouldn't." The smile she sends his way is distinctly unpleasant and Graham recoils a little bit. "But I'm a woman in the NHL, so I was probably asking for it anyway, right? Anyway, apology accepted, captain. Don't expect forgiveness just yet, though." The hurt is still raw because frankly, she'd expected judgment, but not from her own teammates.

It's not as though she expected leniency or special treatment just because they play on the same team. In fact, it's exactly as Ruby told Graham – she didn't want to be held to a different standard because of her sex. She expected solidarity because she would have done the same if it were one of them in her shoes. The reality of her situation has never been clearer, and it's a difficult truth to swallow.

Emma in the meantime earns a string of penalties and Ruby just _knows _it's over her. "Ems, you have to stop," she scolds over Skype. "It's one thing to get into a fight over one of your teammates, but-"

"Okay, you can just shut up." She runs her hands through her hair, glaring at the camera the entire time. "There is no universe where I let anything like that slide when it comes to you, all right? You're my _sister_, and if someone starts talking shit about you then of course heads are going to roll." Emma grins triumphantly when that provokes a tiny smile. "Besides, I haven't gotten suspended yet."

"Oh my god, please don't even joke about that. I'm serious, no spearing anyone in the nuts, do you hear me?"

The chirps are worse when they play teams that don't have any women. The only exceptions in their conference are the Stars, because apparently Liam Jones is every inch the gentleman everyone says he is, and the Ducks (James Nolan solemnly asks her if there's anyone in particular she'd like him to beat up). Ruby keeps up her usual MO and her checks are more violent than usual, but she refuses to fight. However, the first time she hears a comment about "sloppy seconds," she's more than a little surprised when it's _Graham _that goes off, with Tills hot on his heels. That little stunt results in a four-on-three, which she doesn't appreciate one bit. Thank heavens the Coyotes wouldn't know what to do with a power play if it bit them in the ass, and that she's d-man with good offensive game.

The guys' actions are completely baffling. Ruby hasn't ignored them since everything blew up – that's impossible, they're a team. Their feud has no place on the ice, but forgiveness is still slow in coming.

She waits until they're all on the plane home before she goes up the aisle to where the two of them are sitting. "I don't want you guys taking stupid penalties over my honor. I can handle myself." She doesn't bother keeping her voice down, knowing that everyone's eavesdropping anyway.

Graham scrubs his hands over his face. The hollows of his cheeks are more pronounced and the smudges beneath his eyes are darker than usual. He looks tired, she realizes. "I know you can, Ruby. I'm sorry. This isn't a stunt to earn your forgiveness, it's…it's the right thing to do."

"We dropped the ball with you once and we don't intend to do it again," Tills adds solemnly.

"Um." Real eloquent, Ruby. But then again, how was she supposed to expect something like this? "Right." She stumbles back to her seat and nudges Victor. "Did Coach send you all for some sensitivity training or something?" she hisses, reaching over to peel off his sleep mask.

"Sort of, he had a women's studies professor from the university come and give us a talk." He snatches the mask back. "That was some deep shit."

"Grace is never allowed to leave the house with anything less than a black belt in tae kwon do and a taser," Jefferson adds. "Also, if you have your period, we'll be happy to buy you chocolate from that place you like. And tampons. Not from the same place, obviously."

Ruby puts her face in her hands and laughs until she cries. They're going to be okay. Not now, but eventually.

* * *

Their playoff run ends in the second round and everyone goes his or her separate ways for the summer. Ruby returns to Boston and spends most of the time bulking up in preparation for the coming year. She keeps in touch with team and is on the phone with Victor and Jefferson at least twice a week. "Why does Graham keep texting me?"

"What does he say?" Victor sounds blissed out, sitting at a beach somewhere in Florida.

She shrugs and removes the soles from her skates. "He just asks how I'm doing. Sometimes he sends stupid jokes."

"Sounds like he's just trying to rebuild your relationship. Not that weird, he's the captain."

"I guess so."

"Does it bother you?" He says this carefully, sounding more alert.

Ruby blows out a breath. "No. It's just difficult. I _want_ to forgive him. We were friends before all that shit went down and I want us to be friends again."

"Pretty sure he wants that, too." She can almost see Victor shrug. "Try not to think about it so much. You'll forgive him when you're ready." He makes a dismayed noise. "Fuck, I sound like Dr. Phil or something. No more feelings talk, all right?"

Poor Victor. He's allergic to sincerity, but his advice is solid and she tells him so. "Anyway, tell me how swimming with dolphins went – don't deny it, I know you did!"

Emma and Ruby are still home when they receive the news that Emma's been called up. Ruby thinks the Blackhawks took their sweet time, and it's not like Emma needed the Calder Cup to prove she could play. But then, there is a distinct possibility Ruby is biased.

The media is all over it when the news first breaks. "Is it going to be difficult to play against your sister?"

It takes a truly valiant effort on her part not to burst out laughing. "Not at all. I mean, we've been on the same team until now, but we've always pushed each other to play better. I don't see how this is going to be any different." She's not going to let them spin this into some stupid sibling rivalry because the last thing the league needs is to pit its female players against one another.

Mulan spends a few weeks with them and Ruby's delighted on so many levels – not just because she's been all but celibate since the whole spring break debacle. They had a casual thing when they were teammates in the USHL and it has always worked well for both of them.

"There's a rookie on our team," Mulan muses one morning, her fingers idly tracing some of the new tattoos Ruby's acquired over the summer. One of them is a watercolor outline of the Boston skyline.

"Mmm, Philip, right? Left-winger? He's pretty damn good."

She hesitates for a moment. "He is."

The thing about Mulan is that she has a tendency to leave a lot unspoken. Luckily for Ruby, she's always been able to interpret her silence. "Oh, is that how it is?"

"Not really," she admits sadly. "He has a girlfriend. High school sweethearts."

"I see," Ruby says sympathetically, taking her hand. NHL players tend to fall into two categories when it comes to relationships: single and very ready to mingle, or taken with a longtime partner. "Have you met her?"

"Aurora? Yeah, she's really nice."

Her eyebrows shoot up and then she's wriggling around to face Mulan, who has turned bright red. "Oh my god. You want both of them!"

"Maybe?"

"Bullshit, Mulan, there's never a maybe when it comes to you."

The dark-haired woman growls and shoves her off the bed. "Okay, fine. So I want both of them." She flops back onto the bed. "Why is life so complicated?"

"You're asking me?" Ruby asks from the floor. "You never know, they could be into it."

"I wish," Mulan sighs and good lord, she's _moping_. The whole thing is just delightful.

The door swings open. "Hey guys, time for breakfast," Emma announces. "You might want to put some clothes on first, though."

* * *

Back in Nashville, Ruby signs another year on her lease with Jefferson. They have a nice place, they keep it reasonably clean, and best of all they switch off on the cooking. For that reason alone, Victor and Graham become frequent houseguests. At least Graham can be counted on to do the dishes, even if he does rope them into watching his documentaries every once in a while. There first few times he came around were awkward, to say the least (and Ruby knows Victor's behind this), but things get better as pre-season training goes on.

It's Graham who is present the first and only time Anita shows up in Nashville. Her first words when Ruby opens the door are, "My god, Ruby, you're so muscular. You look like a _man_." The confrontation only goes downhill from there. It's an ugly situation and Ruby's certainly not proud of the words that fly from her mouth but eventually Anita leaves empty-handed, without the money that she was angling for. Ruby waits until the door slams shut before she collapses back into the nearest chair, her entire body shuddering as she fights to keep the tears at bay. Like hell if she's going to cry over a woman who never gave her the time of day – until she became a millionaire.

"Hey." Graham's hand settles on her shoulder. He doesn't say anything else, and after a while it's clear that he doesn't expect her to say anything if she doesn't want to. That, more than anything, allows Ruby to open up to him despite everything that's happened between them.

"I'm not surprised, you know?" she manages through her fingers. "But I still feel betrayed." She hasn't seen or heard anything from Anita for years, not since the day Granny decided she was going to take Emma in.

"It's hard. You want to believe the best in people and that's a good quality to have. You shouldn't lose it," he soothes. "You don't owe her anything."

"Believe me, I know," is the grim reply. Anita lost any right she had to Ruby's life the day she handed her over to Granny. She finally looks up, and Graham is sitting on his haunches in front of her.

He shakes his head. "I feel bad for her, actually." She shoots him a betrayed look and he raises his hands. "Hear me out. She doesn't know you at all. She's had so many chances to have you in her life, and she's missed all of them. She has no idea how wonderful you are."

"That's on her." Ruby can't even bring herself to feel anything for Anita anymore.

"And that's on her," he agrees. The look in his dark eyes is kind, not pitying, and Ruby knows she's finally forgiven him. "Come on. I'll put the kettle on and make us some tea before we play Mario Kart." Graham is very Irish and particular about his tea, and keeps an electric kettle and a box of tea from home to leave at their place for his documentary binges. Ruby's personally not a fan, but she appreciates the ritual and there's something soothing about sitting down with a mug of tea.

"That sounds good. Best three out of five on Rainbow Road?"

"You're on."

Their first game against the Blackhawks is a win on home ice. Ruby's true to her words and doesn't let up on Emma one bit (but then again, neither does Emma). She steals the puck and skates backwards, cackling the entire time. "Welcome to the Show, rookie!" she chirps, and takes off as Emma lunges at her. Ruby's particularly proud of scoring a goal on Mary Margaret in the second period because Mary Margaret is one of the best goaltenders in the league, period.

After the game Ruby pulls Emma into a hug. "You played a fucking amazing game, Ems," she murmurs in her ear.

"Thanks, Ruby. You've got some new tricks up your sleeve." She smirks. "They're not going to work in Chicago."

"Oooh, fighting words, Ems, fighting words."

In the locker room, Victor waits until Ruby's back from the showers before he inquires. "So, about your sister-"

She smacks him upside the head. "No, a thousand times hell no. None of you jokers are going anywhere near Emma, you understand?" she says to the room as a whole. Billy raises his hands and Jefferson's not even paying attention. The rest just look amused. "Especially you, Victor. You so much as breathe in her general direction and I'm going to shave your head."

Victor looks suitably horrified. "Not my flow!"

Sadly, the Blackhawks shut them down on an away game later on, but hey, that's hockey. Ruby can't really complain because the Predators are currently second in the division behind the Blackhawks, which means their playoff chances are still looking damn good.

With the winter season comes the family skate and a visit from Granny, who insists on cooking a meal for as many of the team that can fit into Ruby and Jefferson's house as possible (the answer is all of them plus assorted family). She'll be flying out at the end of the week for Emma's family skate, which is good because their schedules won't allow the sisters to make either event.

Ruby procures a mistletoe hat for the family skate, figuring that the front office will get a kick out of it. She goes for Marco first, where he's chatting to Granny, and plants big, smacking kisses on both their cheeks. The rest of the guys endure her antics with good-natured amusement, accepting various kisses on the cheek or forehead (or if they're bald, the top of their head). Billy and Jefferson make her work for it, tearing away from her on the ice. Victor, the big goof, holds his arms wide open for her, dips her in exaggerated movie-star fashion, and lays one on her lips with a loud, "MMMMM!"

Needless to say, they part immediately after, exchanging horrified looks while the team and their families catcall from all around them. "No offense, Ruby. You're my other half and you're hot like lava, but we should probably just be bros." Ruby's response is to laugh in his face, which he protests loudly, and all is back to normal.

Ruby chooses her next victim and scoops up a giggling Grace. "Hey there, pretty girl!" Jefferson's daughter is so beautiful, and so very smart. She also adores Jefferson, so it's a little heartbreaking to see how little time they actually have together.

"Hi Ruby! Papa says he'll play goalie if you teach me your slapshot."

"Did he now? Well, that sounds like a great idea. Do you have a stick?"

Grace nods emphatically. "Papa bought me one for my birthday!"

"Well, let's do it then!" She spends some time giving Grace and eventually both of the Tillman kids pointers on slapshots, while Jefferson minds the net like it's the All-Stars Skills competition. He even does a cartwheel, much to Grace's delight.

At one point Graham skates by with his parents and Ruby remembers that she still has the mistletoe hat on. He's already grinning at her by the time she corners him. "Well now, I thought you'd forgotten all about me," he jokes, eyeing her warmly.

"How can I forget my captain?" Ruby jokes back, then reaches up to plant a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Her mind goes blank the moment their lips touch. _Oh._

Whatever it is that she feels, Graham doesn't seem to reciprocate, because he's still grinning goofily at her. "Does that take care of everyone on your list, then?" he inquires softly.

She taps her nose. "Almost!" And then she books it out of there thinking that denial is the best course of action.

The thing is, inconvenient feelings don't just fade away because you want them to. Ruby realizes her crush might really be a _thing _in a particularly bad game against the Sharks. She's already in a bad mood because the refs here are blinder than most (how is a stick to the face not high-sticking, what the fuck) and the chirping is seriously out of control. She bypasses her usual strategy of flirt-and-coddle and snarls, "Is that how it is? Whose dick did you suck to get here, then?" to a player who asks who she fucked to get her spot on the team.

And okay, maybe it's a little silly to get fired up for roughing, but the hit on Graham was hard enough to knock him ass over teakettle and send his stick flying, and suddenly she's in the box for two minutes for slashing. It's not one of her finest moments, especially when she can hear Marco bellowing, "LUCAS YOU ARE NOT ENFORCER," over the guys' supportive cheers as the ref leads her to the box.

Some lucky photographer grabs a beauty of a shot – Ruby's lips are peeled back from her teeth as her stick is coming down on the other guy. The accompanying caption says _Predators' she-wolf defends captain. _For some reason, the Nashville media and Predators' fans _love _it, never mind that their mascot is of the feline rather than canine persuasion.

Ruby takes it in stride and changes her Twitter handle to preds_shewolf. "You know what, I'll take it," she remarks to Graham in the locker room before practice. The guys have decorated her stall with little wolf stuffed animals. She ponders signing them and donating them to charity and makes a mental note to ask the front office about it later. "It's better than the other ones."

Graham's lips twist the way they always do when someone brings up the spring break thing. He's holding one of the stuffed wolves in his hands, absent-mindedly stroking its fur. "Sure. But you don't have to feel like you need to live up to it, all right?"

"Please," she scoffs. "What part of me isn't like a she-wolf?"

"She's not wrong," Jefferson comments from his stall. "People think Ruby's Red Riding Hood when she's really the wolf."

"That-that doesn't even make sense," Ruby sputters. But Graham is nodding contemplatively and looking at her in a way that she's absolutely not going to dwell on. _He's just your bro, Ruby, get a grip. _"Come on guys, are we going to practice or what?"

_At least it's not Snow White_, Mary Margaret writes in the group message.

_And they don't play "I'll Make A Man Out of You," when you score. I think they mean well but it's kind of insulting, _Mulan adds.

_Some dude chirped me the other day, saying the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show was in the next building. Like, swan=wings? _Emma types. _As if I could get one of those panties up one leg, let alone over my ass._

_ Can we just agree that hockey nicknames are terrible and move on to something else? _It's always amazing how Regina can sound so dry even in her texts.

_ Sure thing, my liege_, is Kathryn's response.

_You're all awful human beings._

* * *

Ruby chops her hair off in solidarity with the men for playoffs and instantly regrets it. "Now you know why I'm so protective of my flow," Victor remarks once her post-haircut hysteria dies down. She'd already sent a picture to Emma while still at the salon, and received a string of sad faces in reply. "You should have listened to me and dyed your hair blue. Or glued a beard to your face." He lights up. "Tills' daughter knits, right? We can get her to knit you a beard hat for next year!"

That just sets Ruby off again, and she dives into her stash of Olive and Sinclair chocolate bars. Screw it. It's already a cheat day, and a crap day at that. She needs chocolate.

Of course, Jefferson and Graham pick that exact moment to walk through the door, carrying bags of barbecue from Edley's and chatting excitedly about the new Halo release. Ruby shrieks and dives for the couch, pulling a pillow over her head. "What's wrong with Ruby?" Jefferson asks, depositing the bags on the dining room table.

"She's having a Samson moment," Victor responds blithely, coming over to inspect the food. "Or is it a Britney moment?"

"Fuck you, my hair's not that short. And her breakdown was completely understandable." Ruby's voice is muffled. She may or may not be eating chocolate beneath the pillow.

Weight sinks into the couch next to her, and a hand lands on her ankle. "Let us see?" Graham prods gently.

"Nuh-uh." Is she being a little vain? Probably, but she's entitled to a little temper tantrum every once in a while. She's never been vain about her hair before, but then again she's never cut her hair like this before.

Graham's thumb is moving in slow, distracting circles on the sensitive skin of her ankle. Suddenly, Ruby's confronted with a very different dilemma because her libido wants her to push into the touch and just – no. When it comes down to it, she'll choose one type of embarrassment over the other. So she sits up with a huff, tugging her leg out of the way, and tossing the pillow aside. "Well?" she demands.

Jefferson shows admirable restraint by not chirping and just shrugs. "I don't see what the big deal is. Grace will be disappointed that she can't braid it anymore, but…"

Ruby's distracted from her response when Graham reaches out to touch a piece of her hair, curling it around his finger. "It's not so bad," he says with a small, secret smile. "You look like Kate Beckett back in the first series of _Castle_."

Fuck. Why does he have to be so sweet? She swallows those stupid, stupid NOT-BRO feelings and pats him on the cheek. "Thanks, Graham. But nothing you guys say is going to stop me from feeling shitty about my hair right now, so why don't you just let me mope, okay?" She nods towards the food, ignoring the uncannily perceptive glance Victor's throwing her way. "Come on, let's eat."

Cutting her hair turns out to be moot point when Jets knock them out in Game Six. It's devastating. There are no two ways around it. It's easy to look back on the stats and maybe admit that the odds were stacked against them, but why walk into a game with that kind of attitude?

One of the most beautiful and terrible things about hockey is the way that it can just change on you. A penalty here, a power play there, a sudden breakaway – and then there's a chance to make the goal that makes a difference. It's those types of things that can take a wild card team all the way to the finals. Sadly, that's not in the Predators' cards this year.

But Emma's still in it, and if Ruby can't make it then by god she will. She and Granny fly to Chicago to stay with Emma for the rest of the Blackhawks' run and follow her all over the country for the games. TSN is the first to twig to her appearances and ask for a quick interview. "Of course I'm disappointed that we couldn't have a longer playoff run. You come into these things playing the best way you can and sometimes it's enough, sometimes it's not."

"And now you're here supporting your sister."

"There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be. I'm so proud of everything she's accomplished this year and there's nothing better than being able to share that with her and the rest of our family."

When Emma raises the Stanley Cup in the United Center, Ruby feels determination rather than jealousy. She's going to lift the cup, too. It's only a matter of time.

She attends the NHL Awards with Emma and Mary Margaret. The press goes absolutely wild for it, flashbulbs going off left and right, reporters screaming their names for red carpet interviews.

"Ruby, how does it feel to meet the other women in the league tonight?"

Wow, what a ridiculous question. "Well, we've all met before. I've played games against every single one of them. But this is the first time all six of us are in the same place and there's no game in sight, so I know we're going to have fun." That, at least, is true.

"And what are you wearing tonight?"

What do they think this is, the Oscars? Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Did you ask any of the guys that question?" The reporter squeaks and stammers a bit.

James Nolan, bless him, comes barreling into the interview like he's got the puck on a breakaway. "My suit is Hugo Boss, thanks. And Kathryn took David and myself for manicures and pedicures this afternoon."

She gives him a friendly punch to the shoulder when they finally manage to peel themselves away from the press line. "Thanks for that."

He shrugs, frowning slightly. "Kathryn gets questions like that too, has ever since we were kids. David and I decided we'd jump in and answer them if we could."

"Aw, you two are such good brothers," she teases. That definitely explains some of the interviews she's seen on Blackhawks TV, when David and even Killian answer some of the stupider questions that Emma and Mary Margaret receive.

"It's all part of the service," is the breezy reply. "Anyway, those manicures are great. My hands feel so soft." James offers her his elbow and she takes it with a blinding grin, and feeling more than a little smug when he looks slightly dazzled. She completely misses the odd look Graham tosses her way, still stuck in the press line.

Most of the women are up for awards that night and they make a damn good showing. Emma receives the Calder (Emma tears up in her thank-you speech when she mentions her family and Ruby absolutely does _not_ cry, thank you very much) and Regina the Lindsay. Add to that the Conn Smythe Mary Margaret got in the finals and it shows that the women are not only performing in the NHL, but they're performing _well_. It's refreshing, enjoying everyone's company without the atmosphere of constant competition hanging over their heads.

She could have done without Emma throwing her under a bus, though, and she sighs when Mulan corners her in the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me what happened with your team last year?" She's radiating hurt and this is exactly what Ruby hoped to avoid.

"Because you would have flown to Nashville and killed them, that's why." She carefully reapplies her lipstick – MAC's Ruby Woo, for obvious reasons.

"How is that a bad thing?"

Mulan's cute when she gets all scowly. Ruby snickers and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. "Because I want to win the Stanley Cup with them, doofus."

"Unacceptable. I can still kill them and you can just play with the Habs." She grabs a paper towel and scrubs at the lipstick imprint. "Fine. I get that it's all blown over now, but I've got my eye on them."

"I expect nothing less." Outside, Philip pounces on Mulan and drags her to the dance floor despite her protests. Ruby decides dancing is a marvelous idea and pokes her head outside to find more people. After yelling at Emma and Killian, who are being their hilariously codependent selves, she spots Graham chatting with Regina, David, and Liam, no doubt being all captain-y and serious. She wiggles between Graham and David, looping an arm around their waists. These are the times when she really enjoys being a professional athlete. "So I hate to intrude," she begins, ignoring Regina's indulgent eye-roll. "But there is a distinct lack of dancing in this group. I find it very distressing."

"Well, we can't have that," David laughs, scanning the beer garden for Mary Margaret. Liam shrugs and offers a hand to Regina, who accepts with a gracious smile.

Graham clears his throat and gestures inside. "Well, I suppose you're stuck with me."

Every time he smiles at her like that, she feels like a tree that's about to go down and someone just needs to yell, 'timber" already. "Yeah, what's up with that? It's not like you're that great or anything."

He chuckles, one hand falling to the small of her back where her dress dips down low and oh dear god, she should receive a medal for not arching back into that touch. "No, definitely not. But I do keep very good company." Those dark eyes of his are warm and affectionate as he looks down at her and fuck, Ruby has absolutely no defense for this.

"Correction: that would be the _best _company," she tells him after a slightly-too-long pause where she has to remind her body that breathing is a necessary thing, thank you very much.

"I am corrected."

When they return to Nashville at the end of the summer, they find that both of their stalls have been wallpapered with an ESPN photo from the awards. Graham has his arm around Ruby, and her face is turned up to look at him. Ruby's expression is embarrassingly telling: she's looking at him like he's the best thing she's ever seen. The caption reads: _Predators' captain and his she-wolf._

Ruby immediately starts chasing after Victor, who yelps and tries to evade her in the tunnels. Meanwhile, Graham stares at the photos and turns deep crimson. He says nothing when the others tease him, asking when to expect a litter of pups.

* * *

"So, who do you think Regina's going to pick for the skills competition?" Kathryn muses after draft night at the All-Stars game in DC. All of the women were invited to attend, and all had, unsurprisingly, been drafted to Regina's team. "Emma's a sure pick for the breakaway challenge."

Emma groans and drops her head to the table. "Shit, that means I need to be really creative. I should get a ridiculous prop or costume or something."

"One that doesn't involve a pint of beer," Mulan guffaws.

"Shut up, how was I supposed to know that she'd call my name the moment I took a sip?" Emma had indeed been mid-sip when Regina called her name. Her deer-in-the-headlights look is probably all over the hockey blogs by now.

"At least you weren't picked last," Kristoff remarks mock-glumly, hanging his head over the pint Mulan smuggled to him.

Kathryn throws a balled-up napkin at his head. "Don't lie, rookie, you got more and more excited as time went on." The newest addition to the Avalanche's roster had practically thrown a dance party in the waiting room once it had gotten down to him and the other member of the rookie pool, Will Scarlet from the Capitals. Will had, unsurprisingly, gone to Regina, leaving Kristoff as the final pick for Team Teach, headed by Edward Teach of the Sharks.

"Well, the car was a nice consolation prize, I admit."

Regina walks up to the table with a list in her hand. "All right, those of you who are on my team, listen up. Emma, you're in the breakaway challenge and Mary Margaret is on goal." Emma starts banging her head against the table. Regina pointedly ignores her. "Mulan, you're on the fastest skater. Kathryn, you and I are both on accuracy shooting. Ruby, you're on the hardest shot, and all of you are on the relay. Emma's on puck handling, Ruby's on puck shooting, Mulan and Kathryn are on the saucer pass, I'm on puck control, and Mary Margaret is on the goaltender shot." The grin she sends them is sly. "Have fun. Try not to drink too much tonight."

Ruby holds a hand up as Regina walks away to deliver the rest of the assignments. "Back the truck up. Did she say that I'm one of the players on the hardest shot?"

"Yep," Mary Margaret confirms, tapping her glass against hers.

"But…Team Teach has John Little!" Was Regina insane, pitting her against some of the hardest-shooting players in the league?

Kathryn places a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, don't worry about it. You have a wicked slapshot. Regina just wants to show off your skills."

"Your slapshot scares the hell out of me, remember?" Jefferson asks. Mary Margaret nods in agreement, and Ruby feels marginally better.

Meanwhile, Emma still is muttering under her breath about trick shots. Ruby snorts and reaches across the table to flick her forehead. "Oh come on, Ems, it's not that difficult. I'll even help you with one of the shots. Remember that thing we would practice out at the pond?"

She brightens at that suggestion. "Oh god, we haven't done that in years!"

"We'll go over it tomorrow," Ruby promises. She's still feeling uneasy about the selection later, and finds herself staring at Graham's number, illuminated on her phone. She heaves a sigh, disgusted with herself, but that doesn't stop her from dialing.

Graham picks up almost immediately. "Hey. Congratulations on making Team Mills."

"Was there any doubt?"

"Nope. How's DC?"

"All right. It's weird that it's just Jefferson and me. Regina put me on the hardest shot contest," she blurts.

He makes a soft, delighted noise. "Really? That's fantastic, Ruby."

"Is it? Look at who I'm up against: Little John, one of the Solberg brothers…Graham, I'm going to look like an idiot if I hit anything under 90 miles per hour." She hops from one foot to another, wishing it wasn't quite so cold out. She'll have to head back in soon.

"This weekend is about having fun, remember? Enjoy yourself, Ruby. And Regina wouldn't have picked you if you couldn't deliver." Ruby can almost hear the smile in his voice. "Remember that time last year when Jefferson blocked the puck with his body? He still has the bruise."

She remembers his words the next day and decides to just go with it. It helps that the fans are so excited to be there and to see some of their favorite athletes – and hell, she's one of them! She takes a lot of time with the fans when she can, chatting and signing memorabilia. She adores the girls that stare at her and the other female players with wide eyes and knows she'll see some of them down the road. She hopes they'll come into the NHL _knowing _that hockey is theirs, rather than having to prove it is.

The skills competition gets underway and of course there's an air of competition – they're professional athletes, after all. But it's _friendly _competition, and that makes all the difference.

Emma takes her first try on the breakaway challenge with a costume. A roar goes up in the crowd as she skates towards the goal sporting a stovepipe hat and a fake black beard in a shout-out to DC and Illinois. Then Ruby helps her with the trick they've practiced thousands of times since they were kids, skating towards the goal and flipping the puck between them, catching it neatly on their stick. Back and forth they go, until Ruby tosses it into the air one last time-

-And Emma hits it into the goal, baseball style. Jefferson dives out of the way and the puck zips in neatly. The crowd is _ecstatic_.

Then it's time for the hardest shot. Ruby's entirely reliant on her speed for this one, but luckily she knows that she has the fastest sprint of any one of her opponents. On her first try she absolutely _books _it and goes for a snap shot, hoping that the combination of speed and the bend of her stick will do what she wants.

The reading says 101.1. Her jaw drops. Little John lifts her off her skates in a bear hug as she skates by Team Teach, and Regina's smiling smugly as the other women dance from their spots in front of the benches.

Granted, her score is nothing on Little John's (a blistering 108.6), but she can get used to this.

* * *

Sometimes Ruby wonders if these feelings of hers are going to spiral into some horrific self-perpetuating narrative. Graham's her captain, they're not meant to be together, ergo they're never going to be together.

She tries keeping it suppressed and sometimes she succeeds. It's only when he makes her smile after a bad game, or tries out chirps that are awful and cheesy (re: the majority of them) that it becomes more difficult. Or when he inevitably falls on his ass when he skates backwards or waxes eloquent on the subject of tea. Or when he exists.

So maybe she's not so successful after all. There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea. First and foremost, Graham's her _captain_ – though that's not as bad as it could be, because she's pretty sure there's something going on with David and Mary Margaret.

It's ridiculous. She's never stopped herself when she wanted something before. How is this any different? True, Graham's broken her trust already and now the stakes are arguably higher (her trust _and _her heart), but…this is a different situation. Ruby knows they're different people now and have a better grasp of where they stand. She's beginning to think that it's better to simply _do _something rather than linger in limbo, desperately and quietly wanting him.

Graham's feelings are an unknown factor. He's endlessly supportive but sometimes she wonders if it's just a combination of his natural compassion and a need to make up for letting her down her rookie year. Their friendship is different from the friendship that either of them have with any of the other members of the team and she's not sure what that means. It's definitely not because she's a woman – the guys have gotten over that, even if they do occasionally take stupid penalties on the ice because they're a bunch of overgrown, overprotective idiots.

Case in point: Graham draws a major penalty in Game One of the first round of playoffs against the Canucks when Ruby takes a dirty hit that results in a sprained wrist. Ruby's more concerned about what that means about her playoff chances than her honor. She lectures Graham briefly after the game about respecting her ability to take care of herself and that's it. The trainers say that her injury is going to keep her out for the rest of Round One, at the very least, and all she wants to do is mope.

"Are you ever going to do something about Graham's sad eyes?" Jefferson asks one morning, sitting on Ruby's bathroom counter as she trims her hair. This year, she's decided to shave half of her head and she definitely prefers that look to last season's short hair. It looks great with her tattoos.

"What sad eyes?" she replies, setting the shaver down. It's an odd statement, which is saying something coming from Jefferson.

He scoffs. "You haven't been coming into the locker room before the games. He misses you. Hell, we all miss you, but Graham especially. He looks like a kicked puppy every time he sees your stall."

Ruby waves her wrist at him. "Hello? Injury." She's been flying with the team for every game, because like hell if she's just going to sit in Nashville twiddling her thumbs. "I've been sitting in the press box and I've been travelling with you guys. What more do you want?"

"You two need to sort your shit out. No secrets and drama in the locker room, please. Did something happen?"

This is the first time anyone on the team has said anything regarding her possible feelings for Graham. It just figures that Jefferson would be the first one to bring it up. "Nothing happened, Jeffs – I'm serious!" she insists when he slants a disbelieving look her way. "I'm just angry because I'm injured, and I don't like going into the locker room because all I want to do is fucking _play_."

Jefferson looks doubtful, but accepts the explanation. "Well, you need to spend some time down there. The atmosphere sucks without you. No one chirps Victor as well as you do."

"Someone needs to keep him humble." She hesitates for a moment, then ventures, "What do you mean about secrets and drama?"

"Red, it's not going to mean a damn thing if I tell you." He ruffles her hair and jumps off the counter. "Come on, let's see if the trainers will clear you to play."

Ruby's cleared, and the Predators make it all the way to the Finals where they suffer a massive, heartbreaking loss to the Red Wings. It hurts to come so close and to walk away with nothing. It's like losing the gold medal game in Sochi all over again.

There's talk of a lockout once the dust settles from playoffs. Ruby's not surprised – the league hadn't been happy with the way Olympic training and then the games cut into the regular season, and the union's been making noises for the past two years. Then it's no longer just talk but a reality, and there are plenty of decisions to be made.

"I don't mind renting ice time and practicing with you guys," Ruby tells Graham. It's just the two of them tonight – Jefferson's on a camping trip with Grace and Victor has a date. "But what if lockout draws on? We need to be able to play competitively." Kathryn, Mulan, and James have already made it clear that they're probably going to sign on with other teams – European or women's – if matters aren't resolved quickly.

He glances at her sharply, then away just as quickly. "Would you leave?" and there's something off in the tone of his voice, something she can't really place.

"I don't know, maybe," she confesses, unconsciously rubbing the Nashville skyline tattoo that she's added below the Boston one. Nashville's home to her now, too. "If I do, it's going to be with Emma. Switzerland seems like a good idea." She sighs happily. "Think of all the chocolate I could eat, Graham!"

"I'd have to stay," Graham says quietly, focusing hard on the TV. "If there are negotiations, we – some of the captains should be there."

Ruby nods. Regina pretty much said the same thing, amongst other rants of running the league commissioner over with a Zamboni. The last part's not new because _every _player would love to see Gold flattened in one way or another. "I'd miss you, you know. If I went away."

The admission works and the full force of Graham's attention is back on her. "I'd miss you, too." The way he's looking at her is so tender and sweet, like he's searching for something. And suddenly Ruby's just tired of carrying around her feelings for him like so much excess baggage. _Fuck it, _she thinks, and leans forward on the couch to kiss him.

For a moment, he's completely stunned and frozen and Ruby draws back, ice forming in her gut. But he chases her, one large hand coming up to tangle in her hair, the other cradling her jaw like she's something precious. And it's so easy to follow him back, slipping into his lap. His heart is racing beneath her hands and he lets out one long, broken moan when Ruby nips at his bottom lip.

When Ruby finally draws back, Graham's staring at her, hair mussed and lips red and swollen. His expression is a mix of awe and terror and confusion, and her heart sinks a little bit. "Should I have done that?" Her voice wavers and she hates that, but she's dreading his answer.

"Yes – no. I don't-" he stutters, brows furrowing and clearly conflicted. Ruby huffs a little, amused despite herself, and slides off his lap. His hand slips from her hair to her shoulder, so that has to count for something. He exhales slowly and presses his forehead to hers. "The media's awful to you. I wouldn't want to add to it."

"Is that all? Graham, you know I can handle them." It's him she's more worried about, actually. He takes his position so seriously, but if he decides it's worth the risk then of course she'll be right there with him. They've overcome tougher odds before.

"I know you can. I…"

Ruby looks at him and makes her decision. "Maybe I should go to Europe."

His eyes fly open. "Ruby-"

"Hey, shhhh." She presses a finger to his lips and doesn't miss the way he leans into her further. "I'll go, I'll play, I'll kick ass, as usual. You…you need to decide what you want." She knows that her feelings won't change, and for the first time she knows that his feelings are pretty much the same. They just need to be sure that they're on the same page and that they're willing to move forward together.

Ruby, Emma, and Killian end up in Germany. It's difficult being in Europe, away from Granny and away from her team – away from _Graham_. Emma at least has Killian, and the two of them are so sickeningly sweet that Ruby is often tempted to strangle them with her skate laces. It doesn't help that Emma's always shooting her sympathetic looks, which is ridiculous because at least Ruby knew what her feelings were and wasn't oblivious about them for _years_.

She and Graham don't Skype too often because the time difference makes it difficult to find a time that suits both of them. Graham always looks tired when they do manage to talk, and she can tell that the negotiations and lack of proper play are wearing on him. He's the consummate captain. He misses his team and Ruby knows that he's been keeping tabs on everyone, even those who've gone as far away as she has.

They're chatting one day – she's just come back from a game, and he's settling down for lunch. Ruby turns mid-sentence to say something to Emma and Graham chokes. "Is-is that mine?" His voice is odd, a little strangled.

"Oops?" Ruby sends him a sly grin. She absolutely stole the hoodie, soft and navy blue, with the Predators logo on the front and his name and number on the back the last time she was at his place. "It smells like you," she informs him gleefully, because she'll absolutely fight dirty when she has to.

Graham squeezes his eyes shut. "Damn it, Ruby." His voice drops, deep and rough and so close to a growl that she shivers.

"Have you been thinking about what I said?" she ventures hopefully.

"I think about it all the time," is the honest reply and it's Ruby's turn to regulate her breathing. This man is going to be the death of her and she's looking forward to every minute of it. But in the meantime, she's in Germany. She has games to play, beer to drink, and a new language to wrangle.

* * *

Finally, the text comes. _Lockout's over. Time to come home._

So she does. She doesn't even bother going home first, but has the cab drop her off right at Graham's. He opens the door and the words at the tip of her tongue dry up at the sight of him. It's not just the fact that he's shirtless (which is glorious in and of itself), no – it's the new tattoo on his upper arm, just above the wolf. It's so new that the skin around the edges is still tinged with red.

The tattoo is a swirl of a red cape, and a hint of a snarling wolf. "Is that-?" Ruby squeaks, stepping forward, not quite knowing what to do with her hands but wanting to _touch_. She wonders –_hopes_ – that it's the answer to the question she asked him months ago.

"My she-wolf," Graham answers, half-smiling, and if Ruby thought she loved him before, well, this just eclipses it. "Do you like it?"

Ruby licks her lips and his eyes zero in on the moment, dark and intent…it's so cliché, but _predatory_. She curls her hand around his arm just below the tattoo and drops her suitcase to the floor. "It looks good, Graham. It looks like it's mine."

"_I'm _yours, if you'll have me." One of his hands lands at the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"I like the sound of that."

And that's all that needs to be said. Ruby presses up on her toes, needing the feel of his lips against hers. He growls and the sound zips straight to her toes as he shoves the door shut behind her, cradling her head in his hands. He kisses her over and over again, mouth hot and open, nipping at her jawline, his beard scratching deliciously against her skin. "I've missed you," he confesses, pressing his body to hers in one long, lean line, his kisses softening, warm and sugar-sweet. Ruby whimpers, her nails sinking into the golden, muscled breadth of his shoulders. "I thought about you every damn day."

His words make something light up inside of her, incandescent and overflowing. "I wanted you there with me."

"I'll be there with you next time." Graham pulls back so he can see her, eyes bright and a flush riding high on his cheeks. He leans in again and – oh, it's an Eskimo kiss and Ruby thinks she could die from the sweetness of it all. It's just like Graham, really, sexy and wonderful in equal measure. Is it any wonder that she adores him so much?

He drops to his knees, tugging her shorts and underwear down over her hips, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs before shouldering them aside to make room. At this point Ruby's making some absolutely embarrassing noises, fingers knotted tightly through his curly hair. "Graham," she gasps out, her lungs burning,

"I've got you, gorgeous," he promises before pressing his mouth against her. Her hips buck up and he instantly gets one arm up, holding her in place against the door. Graham's quick to bring her to the edge, his tongue rolling and flicking against her clit while he slides his fingers in and out of her, rough and deliciously big. Her orgasm is sudden and sharp, and Ruby's head thuds back against the door with a low, "_Fuuuuuuuck_."

When she manages to come back to herself, Graham is still kneeling between her legs, a little dazed and a little smug, mouth lush and red. It's a good look on him. "Get over here," she rasps and he's instantly on his feet, licking into her mouth, his tongue dragging against hers in a hot, dirty slide and tasting of her. Ruby shoves at his jeans and mutters, "Condom, in my purse." He mumbles an affirmative, one hand reaching out blindly for the bag beside them.

They slide to the floor and Graham sinks into her, biting out her name into her hair as his hands come up to cup her breasts. There's no hurry now and Ruby rides him slowly, laughing breathlessly at the glorious stretch of him inside her. "That's it, come on," Graham grits out, catching her lips with his in a burning, heated kiss like he can't get enough of her.

"_Graham._" Ruby's pretty sure she's leaving bruises on his arms, she's gripping him so tight. This time, she comes in waves, muscles locking tight around him. Through it, she can feel his body shuddering, his hips snapping up before he slumps against her, his head dropping down to her shoulder.

They lean against the door for a moment and then Ruby's giggling, loud and delighted. She can feel Graham smiling against her neck, radiating contentment and joy. "Christ, Graham, what a welcome. Is this how you greet all your returning players?"

"Only the ones called Ruby."

"You're a cheesy dork," she informs him affectionately. But he's _her _cheesy dork, and that's all that matters.

She can see the stories now, headlines screaming about how the Predators' gentleman of a captain has tamed the she-wolf, how she's finally settling down. Graham would go nuts over it and true, it's simplistic and not accurate at all. Still, it wouldn't be the worst thing they could run.

Besides, she enjoys a good love story.

* * *

**Please review!**

Ooooh, it's so nice to write a rare pair again.

Hockey terminology here is pretty much the same as in the first story, except the Norris trophy is awarded to the best defenseman. I think the Predators' top line (Graham, Billy, and Michael Tillman) should be called the Grills, Bills, and Tills line. Yes, I think I'm obsessed with this universe (come scream with me about it on tumblr).


End file.
